Russia Learns His Lesson
by PrincessOphelia2
Summary: Inspired by the sign the Swedes put under water for lurking Russian submarines, Sweden (and Åland) decide to get some revenge on Russia.


Russia walked down the hallway of his home, quite happy with himself. He had a bottle of vodka and his favorite robe on. Why was he so happy? Because he got to screw around with his fellow European country, and longtime enemy, Sweden. The pretty blond was no match for the submarines he sent to spy on him and his lover Åland. Of course, in Russia's eyes, this was quite disgusting. He agreed with America on that- two men were not meant to be in a relationship together!

Russia laughed to himself and walked into his office room. He was going to treat himself to some wonderful porn while downing that bottle of vodka. The room was dark when he entered. He flicked the light on only to find something absolutely disturbing.

"Sweden, what are you doing!" he shouted, dropping his bottle of vodka.

There the Swede was, lying across his desk in nothing but a pair of pink underwear and a sailor hat. He had a seductive yet cruel smile on his face. He raised one of his thin, blond eyebrows.

"You think you can just spy on me with your submarines?" he asked. "I think not!"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did, but could you please _leave_?" Sweden laughed and got off of Russia's desk. He sauntered towards him, smirking.

" _Nej_ , not without some revenge," Sweden said. "I decided to theme my revenge based off of the something _I am_ , which is something you are much against."

Russia's eyes widened at the realization. Sweden smiled even wider.

"You know, homosexuality has been legalized in Sweden since 1944…" he trailed off.

The closet door in Russia's study opened and out came Åland. He was dressed like Sweden, but in blue underwear.

Russia knew from the past not to mess with Åland. _The man was crazy!_ So he tried to leave before the inevitable happened, but the door was locked.

"I must thank Sister Sweden for locking the door so Russia can see this!" Åland exclaimed.

Russia wasn't sure what to do, but stand there in the middle of the room. He looked around nervously, trying to figure out, A- how he could leave, and B- how could the uptight Swede be so shameless? How far was he willing to go to get revenge?

Sweden got down on his knees and dragged Åland's underwear down. Russia looked away quickly, but he was to be no match. Åland went over to Russia, grabbed his arm and forced him into a chair. Sweden, who must've known this was going to happen, pulled duct tape out of a bag he brought with him and taped Russia to the chair, and his head facing forward.

"You know you want to watch!" Sweden said in a sexy tone.

The Swede returned to Åland and finished pulling his pants down. Sweden looked up at his boyfriend for a second, who was stroking the blond's hair, and put his hand around Åland's hardening penis and started moving it up and down his shaft.

Russia hated to admit it, but for some reason, he wanted to watch. Why he did, he couldn't say. But the thought of something he believed to be so perverted happening in front of him was turning him on.

After a few strokes, Sweden then opened his mouth and let Åland stick his cock into his mouth. Russia gasped when the Swede didn't just give his boyfriend a blowjob, but actually _deep-throated_ him, no problem. Åland's eyes were dazed. He pulled at Sweden's hair and said some things Russia did not want to hear- especially since the Russian himself was starting to get aroused, despite trying hard not to.

 _"Yeah, right there. Take it all, my little_ pojke _,"_ Åland whispered. He smiled as Sweden went faster.

Russia cursed himself for getting aroused. He didn't want to; how could he enjoy something he thought was so vile?

Suddenly, Åland cried out and came into Sweden's mouth. He obediently swallowed, which made Russia cross his legs. He had to admit, watching one of his enemies act like a slut was quite a turn on he never had known about. He mindlessly stared rubbing his crotch.

Sweden and Åland then started kissing. Åland went from Sweden's swollen mouth, down to his neck, and then up again. After that, Sweden turned around, teasingly pulling half of his underwear down to give both Russia and Åland a view of his bum.

"Tell me, Russia, have you ever fantasized about seeing one of your enemies get _punished_?" Åland asked.

Russia didn't want to, but he nodded yes. With that, Åland pulled Sweden's underwear down and smacked his ass. The Swede let out a cutesy squeak and Åland spanked him, again and again. Russia eventually undid his pants, which was quite easy despite being taped to the chair. He pulled his pants down as well.

Åland kept spanking his lover until his bum was bright red. Sweden turned around and smirked. "I knew you would like this."

Russia didn't know how to respond. He just nodded again, wishing he wasn't erect.

Sweden pulled his underwear all the way down and kicked them off. He bent over and Åland slid his finger into his asshole and slowly went in and out, in and out. Sweden moaned and Russia tried his best not to give in and stroke himself. Åland pulled his finger out and positioned himself at the Swede's opening. He slid in, Sweden's eyes shut tight. He moved out and then went in again, building up a rhythm. Russia knew he had to give in. And he did.

He rubbed his own cock, watching as Åland plowed into Sweden, who was giving off soft cries and dirty pleas to go faster. Åland did exactly that and a few moments later, Sweden came on himself and the floor. Russia followed suit, hating himself for doing so.

Åland pulled out of Sweden and the blond go on his knees and opened his mouth. Åland came into Sweden's mouth again and like before, he swallowed it.

Sweden stood up and put his underwear back on. He untapped Russia, who was trying to wipe up his cum with his sleeve.

"So, let's get one thing straight. You don't ever spy on me again, and I promise I won't tell anyone this happened, _okej?"_ Sweden said. Russia just nodded.

With their work done, Sweden and Åland left, satisfied. And all Russia could think about was how that was _way_ better than porn. Even if he didn't want to admit it.


End file.
